Harry Potter and the Magical Tok'ra
by HufflepuffBadger1978
Summary: Summary: Harry Potter narrowly manages to escape his wicked uncle by magically teleporting himself to another world. Harry becomes host to a Tok'ra symbiote named Einar.
1. Interstellar Escape

Harry Potter and the Magical Tok'ra

Author: HufflepuffBadger1978

Category: Adventure, Friendship, Romance

Characters: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, Nymphadora Tonks, Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle Delacour, Hedwig, Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle Jr. (aka Lord Voldemort), Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, Teal'c, George Hammond, Martouf/Lantash, Apophis, others.

Rating: T

Disclaimers: J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers owns Harry Potter. MGM owns Stargate SG1. Beta read by enji-benjy.

Summary: Harry Potter narrowly manages to escape his wicked uncle by magically teleporting himself to another world. There he becomes host to a Tok'ra symbiote named Einar and is eventually found by Captain Samantha Carter of SG-1.

Note: Timeframe between both fandoms are merged so that the events of Harry Potter and Chamber of Secrets takes place simultaneously to the final episodes of Stargate SG-1 Season 1 and most of Season 2.

Speech notes: "normal talk", _'thought'_ , *host/symbiote internal communication*, & {parseltongue}

* * *

1\. Interstellar Escape

Surrey, England, United Kingdom, Earth

Harry Potter was locked in his bedroom following an incident involving a crazy House Elf named Dobby, a plate of Aunt Petunia's pudding, and a levitation charm which got him in trouble with both the Ministry and Uncle Vernon. Multiple locks were placed on the door and bars on the window. His pet Snowy owl was locked up in her cage. Since Harry couldn't use Magic outside of school, he had no hope of escape nor could he free his owl. That was until Fred, George, and Ron Weasley arrived late that night in their dad's enchanted flying Ford Anglia. Harry was able to load his belongings into the back of the car as well as hand Hedwig's cage to Ron. However when Harry tried to climb from his window to get into the car, Uncle Vernon burst into the bedroom, grabbed the 12-year-old wizard by his ankle, and yanked him right back inside.

"Help!" exclaimed Harry right before Vernon slammed his head into the dresser hard.

As soon as Harry fell to the floor, Vernon proceeded in kicking him in the stomach. Before he had a chance to recover, he felt his uncle's foot connect with his side and heard the sickening cracking sound of at least one of his ribs being broken. Vernon then grabbed the chair and wielded it threateningly as he stood over his nephew with an enraged look on his face. The Weasley siblings were horrified as they witnessed what was happening to their friend.

"So you thought you could escape me and go back to that freaky school of yours? Well think again, boy!"

"No! Leave him alone!" exclaimed Ron as he prepared to climb out of the car and into the bedroom window.

"No wait, Ron!" shouted Fred.

"You keep the car steady..." said George.

Fred quickly continued the sentence, "...and we'll handle this."

Petunia and Dudley began to panic when they saw the Weasley twins climbing in through the window. "Uh...Vernon," stuttered Petunia as Dudley shouted.

"Dad! More freaks are coming in the house!"

Vernon, however, was for the moment ignorant to the world around him as he glared at his nephew with pure hate as he said in a wicked tone, "By the way, Harry. Happy birthday!"

As Vernon started to swing the chair at his nephew, Harry threw his arms over his face and closed his eyes as he exclaimed "No!"

Harry expected to feel the sharp blow from the chair that his uncle was preparing to strike him with. Suddenly Harry saw what could only be described as bright lights. Which was odd considering his eyes were closed. He also heard a very deafening noise in his ears and felt an odd sensation in his abdomen. Even when he opened his eyes, it appeared he was surrounded by the same bright lights and it appeared he was spinning around in circles. The image of stars combined with the bright lights had the 12-year-old wizard mystified and he could only wait until whatever was happening to him had stopped. Eventually the bright lights subsided and he appeared in the middle of a fog-filled forest.

***scene break***

Back in Surrey at that very moment, everyone just stood in place with shocked expressions. One moment Vernon Dursley was getting ready to beat his nephew within an inch of his life. The next he was simply not there anymore. Fred and George just looked at one another with surprised expressions on their faces. Vernon swung towards the Weasley twins with his face now purple with rage.

"Where did you hide the freak? Bring him back now!"

Naturally none of the Weasleys had any clue what just happened; however, they mutually decided that there was no point in hanging around, so the twins climbed right back in the car. Since they were in a bit of a hurry, they didn't bother taking the wheel from Ron.

Vernon stomped over to the window, his expression making it clear that he intended to board the car.

"Drive..." began Fred.

"...now!" finished George.

"Right," said Ron as he began to drive the enchanted car away from the house.

"No left!" exclaimed Fred and George simultaneously.

Vernon attempted to lunge at the car. However, the flying car moved out of the way at the last second and Vernon fell screaming to the ground below.

"Dad!" exclaimed Dudley as he and Petunia ran to the window and looked down toward the ground with looks of disbelief on their faces.

Vernon got out of the hedges that he had landed in and watched the magical flying car depart into the night sky.

***scene break***

Unknown location

Harry stood up and looked around with a disoriented look on his face. From the large number of trees, as well as the heavy fog, he believed that he had somehow apparated somewhere in the Dark Forest. The 12-year-old wizard quickly pulled his wand from his pocket and said the incantation "Lumos", causing said wand to illuminate.

He surveyed his surroundings for several moments as he tried to spot a familiar landmark so that he could make his way to Hogwarts, assuming this was indeed the Dark Forest. While he didn't find any, he did spot some sort of unrecognizable stone structure which was covered in overgrowth plants. A closer look revealed that the structure was an obelisk of unknown origin and adorned with markings which he determined belonged to some long forgotten language. He was certain that Hermione was going to have a field day studying this structure.

Finding nothing else of interest here, he decided to started to walking, keeping his wand at the ready for any potential threat. Harry grasped his upper abdomen, which was hurting very badly, likely due to one or more broken ribs. He stopped walking when he heard what sounded like whispering. He listened for a moment, however he didn't hear it again. He started walking again and eventually walked into a clearing in the forest. The fog was not quite as thick out here, though he still was unable to spot any familiar landmarks. As a matter of fact, he began to wonder if he was even in the Dark Forest.

Harry decided to look up into the sky, hoping that he could use the constellations as a means of navigation. After looking up at the stars for nearly a minute, he suddenly realized that he wasn't able to spot any familiar constellations. Instead, the patterns he saw were completely unfamiliar. He had memorized the constellations by heart during his time spent at Hogwarts last year and even the ceiling in the Great Hall kept the constellations accurate. As he continued looking around the night sky, he gasped when he saw something quite unexpected; a large planet that appeared to be similar to Saturn, though it more of a bright blue-green color and the rings were less pronounced.

"What? This is not normal," said Harry in a very confused tone.

Harry could only stand there as the realization dawned that somehow he had teleported himself to another planet in an entirely different solar system. Though given the gas giant in the night sky, a large moon seemed like a more accurate description of the world he was now on. He didn't know how this had happened but ruled out accidental apparition given the obviously extreme distance he had just travelled.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts as he once again heard strange whispering in the distance. He listened for a moment as the whispering continued until he eventually determined which direction it was coming from. He held his wand in that direction defensively as he slowly walked toward the source of the whispering.

While it was still dark, he was able to make out what appeared to be a large lake, which gave a very impressive reflection of the planet in the night sky. Whatever was speaking, it was obviously in the water. Harry kept his wand ready as he walked up to the edge of the water. Listening carefully he was finally able to discern what the unknown voice was saying.

{So, do you think you would like fish today?}

{Sure, fish works,} replied the same voice strangely.

{Is someone out there?} hissed Harry in Parseltongue, though he believed that he was speaking English.

The strange voice had stopped the moment Harry had spoken. After a few moments, he finally noticed something approaching in the water. Moments later, a most unusual creature emerged from the water and was looking directly at him. The creature appeared to be snake-like with four jaws, aquatic fins and a few other odd features. He deduced that this creature was native to this world and, judging from the fact it could talk, could be intelligent. The young wizard decided that introductions were in order.

{Hello, my name is Harry Potter. What's yours?}

The serpentine-like creature responded, {My name is Einar.}

Harry nodded and looked around at the water for a moment before turning back towards Einar. {Is there anyone else here?}

Einar shook his head as he replied, {Only Einar, no one else.}

{Oh, I'm see. You must really miss your family then...} Harry paused when the creature gave an agitated hiss. {I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?}

{My family believed Einar was eaten by big bad fish and had gone through the Chappa'ai without him a long time ago. Einar has been alone ever since.} Einar paused for a moment, then continued, {How is it that you are able to speak let alone understand the natural tongue of the Goa'uld? That is supposed to be physically impossible for humanoids.}

Harry just looked at the serpentine-like alien creature with a confused look on his face. He could've sworn that he was speaking English and yet Einar was claiming that he was speaking an entirely different language.

Before Harry could think on this more, he felt a sudden overwhelming wave of dizziness hit him as he began to succumb to the injuries he sustained when Vernon beat him up. The young wizard's wand slipped from his hand as he collapsed to the ground by the edge of the water. As Harry lost consciousness, he heard Einar calling his name with a tone of concern in his voice.

***scene break***

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland, United Kingdom, Earth

Albus Dumbledore, the Hogwarts headmaster, was sitting in his office in deep thought. It has been an hour since he lost track of Harry Potter.

A short while ago when Dumbledore was meeting with the House Heads, a clumsy owl called Errol showed up in the office and crash landed on the desk. Unfortunately for Professor Severus Snape, the owl accidentally knocked over the nearby container of magical Liquorice Snaps and spilled the contents all over him; needless to say the poor Head of Slytherin House needed to be taken to the hospital wing with numerous bites covering his face and arms.

The owl had delivered a letter from Molly Weasley. Apparently Ron, Fred and George had flown their father's enchanted car to Surrey and back last night with the intention of rescuing Harry from the Dursleys. According to the boys, it was like Harry had apparently disapparated in a bout of accidental magic triggered out of fear. However that seemed highly unlikely since Harry had the underage Trace on him and yet Dumbledore was still unable to find him anywhere. It was like he fell off the face of the Earth.

Little did the elderly professor know that is exactly what happened.

 _A/N 1 - The starting scene with the Weasleys was scaled down greatly. Harry's initial Parseltongue conversation with Einar has been expanded._

 _A/N 2 - I have decided to reorganize the story by expanding the first two chapters to become three chapters. The entire Hogwarts dreamscape scene has been moved to become the first half of Chapter 2._


	2. Dreamscape Encounters

2\. Dreamscape Encounters

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland, United Kingdom?

Harry Potter found himself standing in what appeared to be the Gryffindor Common Room. He look around feeling very confused, wondering exactly how he had gotten there. One moment he had been on a strange alien world and the next he appeared to have arrived at Hogwarts. He also noticed he was now wearing his Gryffindor school robes, which only added to the confusion. When he was magically whisked away from Surrey, he was still wearing his regular clothes. Not to mention he couldn't recall seeing any bright lights or stars this time around.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone walking down the stairs and turned to see who it was. An unfamiliar boy around Harry's age and also wearing Gryffindor school robes entered the Common Room. The boy walked over to Harry with a faint smile on his face; somehow the young wizard felt that he seemed oddly familiar though he couldn't recall ever meeting him before.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked Harry.

"It's me, Einar."

Harry just looked at him with a confused expression for a moment. Then he remembered that the serpentine alien he met by the lake had the exact same name and was able to put two and two together.

"Are you the snake?"

The boy frowned as he replied, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't refer to me as a snake."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's perfectly alright, Harry."

Harry looked around the Gryffindor Common Room as he asked, "So none of this is actually real?"

Einar shook his head as he said, "Your own memories are being used in projecting this place. It is a common method my kind uses to communicate with human hosts while they're unconscious."

Harry nodded as he continued to survey his surroundings. "So if none of this is real, does that mean I am still by the lake?"

"Yes, you lost consciousness due to some rather severe injuries you sustained from your uncle."

Harry was taken off guard by Einar's statement regarding his uncle. "Can you read my mind?"

Einar smirked slightly as he said, "Only your active thoughts. Technically I am able to go through your memories, however, as a Tok'ra, that is something I will not do. Not without permission of the host, which in this case would be you."

"Host? What do you mean by that?"

Einar sighed as he replied, "I am a symbiotic lifeform known as a Tok'ra. We are capable of blending with human hosts both physically and mentally." Einar looked at Harry who had a look of disbelief on his face as he continued, "I am truly sorry for joining with you without first asking your permission. Unfortunately you had lost consciousness and I realized your life was in danger so I blended with you in order to save your life."

Harry's face paled as he realized what Einar was getting at. "You mean you're inside of me?"

Einar nodded as he said, "Yes. However as a Tok'ra, it is against our highest laws to take an unwilling host. I only did so because your life was in danger; your injuries were quite severe and would've certainly been fatal had I not acted."

"Were? You mean you're able to heal me?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, due to the extent of your injuries, the healing process still needs time to complete. I have also found evidence of prior injuries sustained over the years that haven't healed properly plus you're suffering from malnutrition."

Harry nodded in acknowledgment as he looked around the Common Room some more. Einar looked over the Hogwarts school robes that he was wearing with curiosity before producing a wand from his pocket.

"You are not exactly what I expected. The humans from my genetic memory lack the abilities you possess," said Einar as he looked the wand over.

"So what happens now?"

"Well once I am able to heal your injuries, you will have a choice to make," said Einar as he sat down in one of the Common Room chairs.

Harry did the same as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Should you choose not to remain my host, I would be willing to leave you once I found a suitable host." Einar looked into Harry's green eyes with a hopeful expression as he continued, "However, if you want to remain my host, we would need to complete the blending by sharing our memories and experiences with each other."

Harry thought for a moment. Part of him was definitely a bit uneasy about the idea of an alien creature that he only just met living inside him. However, he also knew that Madam Pomfrey was quite literally half a galaxy away and that he needed Einar in order to survive. There's also the mention about the sharing of experiences, which would definitely solve the problem with him hardly knowing the alien symbiotic creature. He felt a grunt of annoyance from Einar, clearly insulted at the thought of him being a creature.

"What will happen with me if you stayed?"

"Your personality would still be intact, if that's what you're concerned about. Unlike the Goa'uld, who takes hosts and suppresses them against their will, the Tok'ra only accept voluntary hosts and we share control of the body."

Despite his uneasiness, Harry also couldn't help but feel intrigued. Maybe he should try to learn more about these Tok'ra before making a decision. "I would really like to learn more about your people," said Harry, albeit a little nervously.

Einar gave a small smile as he stood up from the chair. "We should go for a walk."

"That sounds like a good idea. You must be anxious to see the rest of the castle," said Harry as stood up and faced Einar.

***scene break***

As they entered the Great Hall, Einar continued to explain to Harry about the history of the Goa'uld Empire and how they posed as the ancient gods in order to rule over the human race. Harry had taken the opportunity to act as 'tour guide' to Hogwarts Castle during their walk from the Gryffindor Common Room to the Great Hall. As they sat down at the Gryffindor table, Harry noticed another boy around his age sitting at the Slytherin table and writing in a book.

"So tell me what sets the Tok'ra apart from the Goa'uld?"

Einar grinned with pride as he poured two cups of pumpkin juice as he answered.

"Well, physically we are identical to the Goa'uld. However, in addition to ruling through fear, the Goa'uld forcibly take hosts and suppress them, their personality. That alone, like I mentioned earlier, goes against our highest laws. Over a thousand years ago, Egeria and Jolinar renounced the ways of the System Lords and began a resistance movement that became known as the Tok'ra; which literally means 'Against Ra' in your language."

"You mean the Egyptian Sun God?"

"Yes. Ra is in fact the Supreme System Lord of the Goa'uld Empire and holds considerable influence over the other System Lords, with the exception of Apophis and Zipacna."

The mysterious Slytherin boy glanced towards Harry and Einar as they continued speaking with one another. He smirked slightly as he resumed writing in the old black leather-bound book. He paused momentarily to take a drink of pumpkin juice from a golden cup with a badger engraving.

Einar looked up at the Enchanted Ceiling with fascination. Harry saw the look on Einar's face and chuckled slightly.

"It's not real you know. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky."

"It certainly is unique."

Once Harry and Einar had finished their pumpkin juice, they got up and made their way to the large doors leading out of the Great Hall. Harry realized that he and Einar had so much in common despite being from different worlds. On that note, several Goa'ulds that Einar described seemed like interstellar versions of Lord Voldemort, especially Anubis and Sokar.

Just as the duo was about to exit the Great Hall, they suddenly stopped and looked at one another with confused looks on their faces. When they turned around, they noticed the mysterious Slytherin boy standing right behind them and looking at Einar with an unreadable expression as he seemed to be studying the alien symbiote's persona.

Einar felt uneasy at how the Slytherin boy was staring at him. Harry was a bit confused as well as curious and was about to ask who he was but somehow the Slytherin boy knew since he turned towards him with a friendly expression on his face.

"Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle."

Harry seemed surprised that this Tom Riddle seemed to know who and what he was thinking before remembering that he was inside his mind. Tom turned his attention back to Einar.

"What in Merlin's name are you?" muttered Tom Riddle as he looked Einar over.

Harry heard Tom Riddle's remark and immediately discounted the possibility of him being another alien similar to Einar. He began to wonder if he might be a part of his personality, though he wasn't exactly sure which part. He then remembered last year when the Sorting Hat had considered placing him in Slytherin. He noticed something on Tom's finger; a gold ring inset with a black stone with odd markings he couldn't quite make out.

After a moment's hesitation, Einar responded to Tom Riddle's remark. "You're obviously not a symbiote and yet you're clearly foreign to my new host. So I believe I am the one who should be asking that question."

Tom Riddle's expression slowly changed from a friendly smile to an eerie grin. Einar glared at Tom Riddle with suspicion for several moments before his eyes suddenly widened.

"Harry..."

"Silence parasite!" snapped Tom Riddle as he drew out his wand and pointed it at the alien symbiote's persona.

Einar found himself slowly being levitated from the floor, unable to speak or move. The flames on all the candles throughout the Great Hall went from bright orange to dark green. At the same time, dark storm clouds filled the night sky on the Enchanted Ceiling.

Harry tried to draw his own wand, however he found that he too was unable to move, though he was still able to speak. "Leave him alone!"

Tom Riddle gasped in mock surprise and walked right up to him as he replied, "Harry! Why I almost forgot you were here. I really should be thanking your new friend. I am becoming stronger with each passing moment. Soon I will finally be ready to take control of this body."

Harry could only look at Tom Riddle with disbelief even as the Great Hall became darker with lightning flashing across the Enchanted Ceiling as cold raindrops began to fall. He refused to believe that there was some part of him capable of the sadistic behavior that Tom Riddle was showing at this very moment.

"Who are you? What are you?" asked Harry while shivering in the freezing rain.

Tom Riddle looked at Harry with a sadistic smile before turning away from him and using his wand to write his full name in fiery letters: TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. With one swipe of his wand, the letters rearranged themselves until they read: I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. Harry could only stare at the words with disbelief.

"What? No that's not possible!"

Tom Riddle, or Voldemort, let out an evil cackle as the freezing rain that drenched the Great Hall continued to worsen. Harry just couldn't believe what he was seeing. Voldemort, the Dark Wizard who murdered his parents and then tried to kill him when he was only a baby, was somehow standing right before him, which confused Harry even more. How could Voldemort possibly be inside his mind?

"Harry, you know it's not safe to remain out in the freezing rain like that," said Voldemort in a tone of mock sympathy.

The rain stopped suddenly and they were no longer standing in the Great Hall. Harry was able to quickly determine that he was now in the cupboard under the stairs back at the Dursley household. Voldemort stood out in the hallway with a wicked grin on his face and holding a petrified Einar captive.

"What are you going to do with him?" Harry demanded to know.

Instead of answering, Voldemort laughed as he slowly closed the door. Moments later, the small door vent opened and Harry heard his captor speak in a calm sadistic tone.

"Once I am through with your parasite friend, your mind and body will be mine!"

The small door vent was slammed shut with a loud snap that brought back some particularly awful memories. An unnatural darkness filled the tiny room Harry was trapped in. Even the real cupboard under the stairs where he practically grew up never got this dark even in the middle of the night during a power outage. He slammed his fists on the door once again before sitting down on the small mattress that was his bed and happened to be more uncomfortable then the one he slept on in the real cupboard.

Harry thought about everything that had just happened from meeting Einar in his natural form in the lake to awakening in a dreamscape version of the Gryffindor Tower where he spoke to a human projection of Einar who he learned was actually a symbiotic alien that was trying to heal his injuries. He was admittedly uneasy at first to the idea of blending with an alien lifeform however the more he learned about the Tok'ra and their struggle against the Goa'uld, the more he realised how much he had in common with his new alien companion.

But then Lord Voldemort showed up and was somehow able to subdue Einar. That was something he had a very hard time understanding. How was Lord Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, inside his head to begin with? His hand went to the back of his head instinctively as he remembered what happened with Professor Quirrell near the end of term but then immediately discounted that as a possible explanation. Madam Pomfrey would've noticed immediately and so would Professor Dumbledore for that matter. Unless...

"No, that can't be right," said Harry as a new theory formed.

He now had to consider the possibility that Voldemort was inside his head all along which didn't make sense unless Voldemort had the ability to be in two places at once. However then signs were there with his scar hurting in Voldemort's presence being the most obvious. He then remembered the start of term when the Sorting Hat wanted to place him in Slytherin as well as that day at Ollivanders when he learned his wand shared the same core as his enemy's. His wand! Harry's eyes widened as he quickly reached into his pocket and drew out his wand. In his overconfidence, Voldemort must've forgotten to search him before locking him in the cupboard.

Remembering the unofficial lesson he had received from Hermione last year for the Unlocking Charm, he stood up and aimed his wand at the locked door.

"Alohomora."

The sound of the door unlocking was heard much to Harry's relief. He took a deep breath before carefully opening the door which fill the tiny room with a green glow that was eerily familiar. Unable to see what was beyond the opened door, he slowly stepped from inside the cupboard.

The young wizard found himself in a dark hallway made of stone and filled with same green light he saw moments before exiting the cupboard. Looking behind him, he found that there was only solid wall and concluded that he was no longer at #4 Privet Drive. Harry proceeded down the corridor with his wand at the ready.

Eventually he arrived in a dungeon-like room with chairs, leather sofas, a few tables, and greenish lamps. The relatively familiar layout as well as the green tinge led Harry to believe that he had arrived in the Slytherin Common Room and that Voldemort couldn't be far off. Sure enough he spotted Tom Riddle aka Voldemort sitting comfortably on the leather sofa closest to the fireplace with his wand pointed at Einar who was currently held in midair and in a Full Body-Bind. He hid behind the nearest table in order to avoid being spotted. After waiting a few seconds, he carefully moved towards fireplace while keeping low and using the furniture as cover. Harry had almost reached Voldemort and Einar when he noticed that the snake in the magical portrait over the fireplace mantel had risen it's head and was looking right at him.

{The hatchling has escaped and now approaches,} hissed the snake.

Voldemort immediately turned and spotted Harry trying to sneak up on him. Harry was just barely able to dodge a curse that Voldemort cast towards him.

"Harry, how did you out?" demanded Voldemort as he stood up from the sofa.

Harry decided that fighting Voldemort now would likely fail and result in him being returned to his cupboard without his wand. The 12-year-old wizard aimed his wand towards Einar, shouted the incantation "Finite Incantatem" to cancel the out charms, and caught his friend in his arms before he could land on the floor. Harry quickly ducked behind the table with Einar just in time to avoid yet another curse. Voldemort grinned wickedly as he slowly walked around the table.

"Never mind, I'll just lock you back up again after giving you a lesson in pain. Crucio!"

Pain! The instant Voldemort's curse made contact with Harry, the only thing he could feel was pain. Even the physical abuse he suffered at the hands of the Dursleys pained in comparison to this spell. Einar just looked at his host with horror on his face and realized that Harry was right in his assumption that this Lord Voldemort was just as evil as Anubis and Sokar. To make matters worse, he was able to determine that the pain from this curse was translating into his host's actual body and was disrupting the healing process. Einar then realized that he had regained full control over his abilities since Harry had freed him from whatever Voldemort was using to hold him in place.

Einar closed his eyes and concentrated as he very carefully released a minuscule amount of symbiote toxin into Harry's scar. Almost immediately, Voldemort stumbled backwards a couple steps and placed his hand over head as he moaned in pain. As a result, the Cruciatus Curse was cancelled out and Harry had stopped convulsing. With Voldemort temporarily incapacitated, Einar quickly focused on helping his host.

"Harry, are you still with me?"

Harry nodded as Einar helped him to his feet. Einar recovered his wand from the nearby table and pointed it towards Voldemort who was beginning to recover. Harry quickly did the same.

Voldemort laughed as he said, "You think you can stop me that easily, parasite? Crucio!"

Harry and Einar quickly reacted by narrowly dodging the curse.

"Flipendo!" shouted Harry only for his target to easily block the spell.

"Really Harry? A pitiful Knockback Jinx?" said Voldemort mockingly as he threw several more curses at the duo.

Harry and Einar continued casting a few charms of their own however they were spending most of their time dodging spells. While Harry had shared everything he had learned at Hogwarts with Einar, the fact remained that they were using first year spells while Lord Voldemort was using more advanced and darker curses. Harry tried to improvise with a Levitation Charm to float the leather sofa over Voldemort and drop it on him, only for his target to jump out of the way. Einar cast the Full Body-Bind Charm twice however it was countered each time. It was now clear to both Harry and Einar that they wouldn't be able to win this duel and Voldemort was probably allowing them to wear themselves out.

Einar closed his eyes and concentrated as he released another dosage of symbiote toxin into Harry's scar, this time twice as much. Voldemort once again stumbled back as he moaned in pain. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one affected. Harry felt a wave of dizziness accompanied by a headache and would've fallen had Einar not caught him.

"We've got to go now," said Einar.

Harry nodded in agreement as he and Einar ran from the Slytherin Dungeons before Voldemort could fully recover. The duo ran down a number of corridors before eventually stopping in one of the classrooms to rest a moment. Einar used this opportunity to check on the condition of his new host.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry nodded as he replied, "Yeah I think so. What happened back there? It sort of looked like Voldemort was in pain or something."

"Symbiote toxin. I was able to use it to temporarily debilitate him though I wasn't certain if he was vulnerable or not. Turns out he was however it's nowhere near powerful enough to destroy him."

"And something tells me you can't keep using it?" asked Harry.

Einar sighed as he replied, "Unfortunately not. If I were to do so, it could prove fatal to you. Even my healing abilities wouldn't be able to compensate for all the damage that a large dosage would do to your body. You saw how a very tiny amount affected you back there."

Harry nodded and thought for a moment. "How is this possible? How can Voldemort be inside me?"

"Of that I am uncertain. I only know this infestation isn't anything like the Goa'uld and he appears to reside within the scar on your forehead."

Harry's eyes widened as his hand instinctively moved to his forehead where his scar would normally be in the waking world. "How?"

"Unfortunately I do not know the answer to that. When I tried to use my abilities to heal your scar, I realized that 'Tom' was connected to it and that he wasn't as friendly as he was letting on. Unfortunately the instant I tried to heal your scar, he was somehow able to incapacitate me before I could break my connection or warn you."

"And I would rather we don't go through that again. So what are we supposed to do now?"

"It is might still be possible to stop him but I'm afraid I can't do it alone. He has already gained enough strength to..." Einar stopped speaking and closed his eyes.

Harry immediately became concerned by Einar stopping mid-sentence. "What is it?"

Einar drew out his wand as he said, "He's recovered from the toxin and he's actively searching for us."

Harry quickly drew out his wand and stood up facing the door. "Perhaps we should leave this room before he finds us?"

Einar gave a quick nod of agreement as he said, "Let's go."

Harry and Einar had exited the classroom and ran down the corridor as fast as they could. Behind them, the corridor began to darken as the flames on the torches began turning a dark eerie green one by one. Through they couldn't see him, they knew that Voldemort was within the darkening corridor since they could hear his laughter.

Eventually the duo were making their way up the Hogwarts Stairway. Upon reaching the fourth floor, Harry stopped for a moment to catch his breath. Einar placed his hand on Harry's shoulder as he looked down over the railing. The Stairway below the Third Floor was now virtually dark with only green torches providing a very low illumination. From what he could tell the darkness that was seemingly following them had stopped for now.

"Any sign of him?" asked Harry.

Einar shook his head as he said, "It looks like he stopped just two levels below us since he hasn't been able to assert enough control yet."

From what Einar described, it appeared that Voldemort controlled everything from the Dungeons to the Second Floor but was stopped at the Third Floor.

"I wonder what stopped him," commented Harry as he looked down the stairway.

***scene break***

Meanwhile in the Third Floor corridor, Tom Riddle stood with his back to the wall as Fluffy, the gigantic three-headed dog, was barking at him and viciously trying to bite him.

***scene break***

"I don't know but we should find a safer location while we still can," said Einar.

"I think I know a place," said Harry who concluded that their best strategy now would be to get higher up.

After reaching the Seventh Floor, Harry and Einar ran down the hallway at a steady jog. Even though there was still no sign of further pursuit, they weren't taking any chances. Eventually the duo reached the Fat Lady's magical portrait that guarded the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

Harry huffed in frustration as he said, "What? You're joking!"

"That is correct," said the Fat Lady as her portrait swung open much to Harry's astonishment.

Harry and Einar stepped through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor Common Room as the portrait closed up behind them. The same storm that formed in the Great Hall earlier could now be seen outside the windows of the Tower. Feeling they were safe for the time being, the duo sat down in two of the Common Room chairs which were the same exact ones they sat in earlier.

"When she said 'that is correct', did she mean that you got the correct password or that she was joking?" asked Einar with a bemused expression.

Harry shrugged his shoulders as he simply replied, "With her, anything is possible."

Einar smirked with amusement before regaining a serious expression. "Like I was saying earlier, Voldemort has become too strong to for me to confine on my own as you have unconsciously done for the past decade. Even now he is still on the move and it's only a matter of time before he finds us again."

"So the only way to stop him is to kill him," said Harry as he looked Einar in the eyes. "And just how are we supposed to do that?"

Einar closed his eyes as he appeared to be in deep thought. Eventually he opened his eyes and looked directly at Harry as he said, "It may help if I understood the circumstances on how you got your scar and was able to examine the memory surrounding the event. In doing so, it might even be possible to weaken Voldemort significantly enough to defeat him.

Harry could tell from the expression on Einar's face that there was more to this solution. "Something tells me there's a catch."

Einar nodded as he replied, "Very perceptive, Harry. Unfortunately Voldemort was right about becoming stronger and it's all thanks to my failed attempt at healing your scar. I doubt very much I would be able to defeat him alone."

"So we would have to work together to beat him. But how..." Harry paused for a moment when he saw what appeared to be a hopeful expression on Einar's face. "You mean we have to...well you know?"

"You are correct, Harry. The only way we can effectively defeat him is for us to undergo a full blending and focus on the memory surrounding the infestation. I doubt we would actually be able to destroy him but we might be able to weaken him enough for us to be able to suppress him as before. That way he wouldn't be able to cause us anymore trouble," said Einar.

Harry while still feeling slight apprehension at the idea of sharing his mind with a symbiotic alien knew that Einar was right. If Voldemort was allowed to win today, the wizarding world along with the entire galaxy would be in grave danger. Harry's face turned from one of nervousness to one of determination as he looked directly into Einar's eyes.

"I am prepared to do whatever it takes to stop him." Harry took a deep breath as he continued, "Yes Einar, I will blend with you."

"Thank you Harry," said Einar as he reached for Harry's hand.

"So exactly how..." Harry went silent the moment Einar took his hand...

 _A/N 1 - Added a brief scene with Fluffy._

 _A/N 2 - I_ _have decided to reorganize the story by expanding the first two chapters to become three chapters. T_ _he entire Hogwarts dreamscape scene from Chapter 1 has been moved to become the first half of this chapter. In turn, the_ _entire memory sequence as well as the final showdown with Scarmort has been moved to become Chapter 3._


	3. Battle of the Souls

3\. Battle of the Souls

***Einar's Memories***

Images began flowing into the young wizard's mind. A brunette woman wearing elegant clothing showing affection towards her pet black panther. The same woman walking through the garden with another woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. This second woman had an adorable puppy. Two names immediately came to Harry's mind; the brunette was named Egeria and the blonde was Jolinar. The two women began the Tok'ra movement and ultimately broke from the Goa'uld System Lords. They were forced into hiding when Ra and Apophis sided in battle against the common foe that was the Tok'ra. Despite this setback, Egeria continued to give birth to additional Tok'ra symbiotes who all blended willing human hosts once they matured. Jolinar was taken captive by the evil serpent god Apophis, forcibly removed from her host, and imprisoned inside a stasis jar. Egeria mourned the loss of her friend even though she knew she was still alive somewhere on one of Apophis's worlds. While Einar had told him that Sokar and Anubis were the worst of the Goa'uld, Harry felt that Apophis was just as bad.

Eventually Harry found himself observing the early childhood of Einar and the other symbiotes from his batch. Despite being aquatic serpentine beings, Harry couldn't help but admire the community setting they lived in. A number of Tok'ra who had blended with human hosts helped care for the young. Much to Harry's amazement, one of the Tok'ra in question was Jolinar who now had a new human host. Apparently she must've somehow escaped from Apophis. Harry was particularly amused with how Einar and another symbiote named Lantash behaved, their antics reminding him of Fred and George Weasley. Their favorite blended Tok'ra to annoy was Delek who ironically reminded the young wizard of Percy Weasley. Einar and Lantash also had a friendly competition over who would win the heart of Jolinar once they were old enough to blend with human hosts.

Then one day, Einar was separated from the rest of his brethren when he was attacked by a large fish. The young symbiote was able to avoid being devoured however he was swept away downstream. By the time he was finally able to return, it was too late since all of the other symbiotes matured enough to blend with human hosts. With capture or death of the Tok'ra Queen Egeria at the hand of Ra, the Tok'ra had no further use of the lake as a nursery. As Einar felt a sense of abandonment when viewing that particular memory, Harry assured him that it was more likely the others thought the fish had devoured him. Regardless of the circumstances though, Einar had been all alone ever since. That was until the day he first met Harry Potter, a human child with a unique ability to speak natural Goa'uld dialect.

***Harry's Memories Part 1***

Einar now found himself viewing Harry's early childhood memories. His father James looked like an adult version of Harry though with hazel eyes while his mother Lily had auburn hair and bright green eyes. Harry and Einar both felt happiness as James and Lily talked with baby Harry and told him how much they loved him. James had three friends who would visit often; Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail; Harry suspected those weren't their real names especially when Padfoot frequently referred to James as Prongs. They were eventually able to determine their real names; Padfoot was Sirius Black, Moony was Remus Lupin, and Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew.

One of Harry's best childhood memories was his first birthday party; a number of guests attended in addition to James's friends including the Bones, Longbottom, and Tonks families. Harry almost didn't recognize Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom as one-year-olds and watched with envy at how the three had such fun together. Einar and Harry both laughed as they watched the Potter family cat being levitated by the baby trio until Lily put a stop to it by picking up the cat from midair and sitting down in the loveseat next to James. The babies were then joined by Dora Tonks who was a 7-year-old girl with short purple hair. When her mother called her Nymphadora, the girl threw a fit as her purple hair became a fiery red. Baby Harry gasped and his eyes widened when he saw this. Baby Harry just stared at Dora with a mesmerized look until she noticed and giggled as her hair color changed again, this time to blue. Baby Harry laughed excitedly and clapped his hands as Dora continued shifting her hair through a variety of colors. Despite not liking being called her first name by the adults, she made an exception for Harry who called her Dora.

Unfortunately the good memories had passed and Harry was eventually observing a nightmare that was all too familiar; an eerie green light and an evil laughter. Laughter that Harry now knew belonged to Voldemort.

***Memory Intermission***

Einar paused for a moment as he said "Definitely the point of infestation. Before we try observing this particular memory in detail, we should view the rest of your memories first to ensure the blending is complete."

Harry nodded in agreement as he said, "How much more time do we have until he finds us again?"

Einar closed his eyes momentarily then replied, "He has just taken the sixth level and is very close to moving on the seventh."

"So we don't have much time. Let's get this over with," said Harry anxiously.

***Harry's Memories Part 2***

Harry and Einar were now observing an argument between Sirius Black and Rubeus Hagrid. Sirius wanted to take his godson home to live with him while Hagrid who was holding baby Harry stated he had orders from Dumbledore. Sirius eventually gave in, lent his flying motorcycle to Hagrid, and stated he had a score to settle. Hagrid had flown Harry to #4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging where Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were waiting for them. Dumbledore wished baby Harry good luck after placing him on the front porch.

And from what Einar could tell it was more like bad luck. Harry's so-called family forced him to live in a cupboard with only enough food to keep him alive. By the age of four, Harry was forced to perform manual labor while his cousin Dudley who was nearly the same age lived like a prince. Einar noted that Uncle Vernon nearly put the Goa'uld Nerus to shame in terms of gluttony and that Dudley was more likely then not to follow in his father's footsteps. As for Aunt Petunia, Einar suspected her negative treatment of her nephew was motivated by jealousy. Einar was horrified with how Harry's relatives treated him and made a silent vow to make sure that his host would never suffer this sort of abuse again.

The trip to the zoo was particularly interesting. Einar watched with amazement as younger Harry spoke to one of the snakes and was somehow able to vanish the glass from the enclosure. Since Dudley happened to be leaning on the glass at the time, he fell into the enclosure and was trapped when the glass reappeared after the snake escaped. Naturally Vernon blamed Harry for the incident and locked him in the cupboard for a week without any meals.

Einar was amused with the lengths Vernon went to prevent Harry from reading his Hogwarts acceptance letters. Even hiding out in some old shack on a deserted island proved to be in vain when Hagrid broke down the door and delivered Harry's Hogwarts acceptance letter personally along with a birthday cake. Dudley stole the cake which prompted Hagrid to use his umbrella-wand to give Harry's greedy cousin a pig's tail. Einar and Harry both had a good laugh at that memory.

Einar watched in wonder as he viewed his host's memories of the magical world including Diagon Alley, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Platform 9 3/4, the Hogwarts Express, and eventually Hogwarts itself. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were the first friends younger Harry had in a very long time and were soon known as the Golden Trio. This new friendship was fully solidified when younger Harry and Ron rescued Hermione from a mountain troll. Einar and Harry watched the crazy adventures the Trio had throughout their First Year including Quidditch, a baby dragon, a three-headed guard dog, a giant magical chessboard, and eventually a murderous professor who intended to steal the Sorcerer's Stone for his master. Einar freaked out when he saw Lord Voldemort on the back of Professor Quirrell's head and was absolutely impressed with how younger Harry was able to neutralize him.

Another memorable event was the End-of-Term dance. While the older students typically brought a date, the younger students including the "Golden Trio" saw it as a friendship get together. That sort of changed for younger Harry when he witnessed a 7th Year Hufflepuff girl with dark twinkling eyes, pale heart-shaped face, and short spiky hair abruptly walking off on her date after yelling at him for making some kind of absurd request though he couldn't quite hear what it was. Regardless however, younger Harry was able to cheer the older girl up by offering to dance with her. During the dance, younger Harry noticed the girl's hair continually changed color and in a case of subconscious recognition called her "Dora" which caused her to gasp since that was the same name he always called her when she visited the Potters all those years ago. Einar and Harry of course knew that the 7th Year Hufflepuff was the same girl from Harry's first birthday party. When younger Harry introduced Dora and Hermione, the two girls immediately hit it off and he knew that they were all going to be good friends. After the dance, Dora gave younger Harry a kiss on his cheek as well as a friendly wink of one of her eyes.

Eventually younger Harry had to return to Little Whinging to spend the summer with his so-called relatives. Vernon was initially cautious until he learned that his nephew wasn't supposed to use magic outside of school thanks to a warning letter from the Ministry which was sent in response to the levitation charm performed by a House Elf named Dobby. Einar watched with disgust as Vernon prevented Harry from escaping with the Weasleys and proceeded to beat him within an inch of his life. Eventually Harry found himself on a familiar world where he would first meet Einar.

***Memories Conclude***

Harry and Einar both opened their eyes and were now back in the Gryffindor Common Room. Suddenly a loud noise could be heard from just beyond the entrance. The duo slowly looked towards the door with growing feelings of dread.

"He found us," said Einar as he stood up with his wand at the ready.

Harry did the same as he replied, "Where do we go now?"

Einar and Harry faced one another as they simultaneously said, "The dormitories!"

With that, Harry and Einar ran up the stairs as fast as they could until they made it into the boy's dormitory and slammed the door shut. At that very moment, Tom Riddle blasted the Fat Lady's portrait to smithereens and stepped through the entryway into Gryffindor Tower.

"That, my dear, was my password," said Voldemort calmly as he glanced back towards the tattered remains of the Fat Lady's portrait.

Harry and Einar hastily secured the dormitory by pushing one of the beds up against the door in addition to locking it. However they both knew that wouldn't keep Voldemort out for long. The duo stood at the far side of the room facing one another.

Einar offered Harry his hand as he said, "The blending is nearly complete save for one remaining memory. Are you ready?"

Harry hesitated as he realised what memory he was actually going to have to relive. However the sound of footsteps moving up the stairs quickly returned him to his senses.

"Just do it!" said Harry as he took Einar's hand.

***Harry's Memory***

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

Lily ran upstairs into Harry's room, slammed the door shut, and picked up baby Harry just as a green light was seen flashing through the crack under the door. Lily tried to disapparate but nothing happened. Lily hugged Harry tightly as she heard footsteps right outside the door.

"It'll be okay, Harry. Mummy loves you," said Lily as placed baby Harry back into his crib. "Mummy loves you."

A split second later, the nursery door was blasted open and Lord Voldemort stepped inside with his wand at the ready.

Lily immediately stood between the Dark Lord and her son's crib as she cried, "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

Voldemort calmly replied, "Stand aside you silly girl."

Lily just stood her ground as she pleaded, "Not Harry, please no! Take me, kill me instead."

Voldemort pointed his wand towards Lily's chest as he snarled, "This is my last warning, Mudblood. Stand aside now."

Lily shook her head as she continued pleading, "Not Harry! Please have mercy! Not Harry! Not Harry! Please, I'll do anything-"

"Avada Kedavra!"

A sickly green light shot out from Voldemort's wand and slammed into Lily's chest. Voldemort was laughing as Lily died before she even landed on the floor. Harry cried as Einar tried to comfort him. Voldemort continued laughing as he walked over to baby Harry's crib.

"So this is the one who shall vanquish the Dark Lord," said Voldemort as he pointed his wand at baby Harry's forehead as the helpless child looked at him. "Goodbye Harry Potter. Avada Kedavra!"

The deadly green light struck baby Harry in his forehead. However the curse rebounded and slammed directly into Voldemort. Harry and Einar watched in astonishment as Voldemort's corporeal body was destroyed by his own curse along with half of the nursery. Baby Harry was still alive and now had a cut on his forehead in the shape of a lightening bolt. A ghostly figure rose from the tattered remains of Voldemort's robes. As the wraith-like form fled from the house, a piece of it had broken off from the whole. This fragment flew straight into the lightening bolt cut on baby Harry's forehead and appeared to burn momentarily.

***Memory Concludes***

Harry and Einar opened their eyes and looked at one another, the blending now fully complete. Not only that, the duo now knew exactly how Voldemort or at least a part of his spirit infested Harry. Before they can say anything though, the dormitory door was blasted open and Lord Voldemort stepped inside with his wand at the ready. Harry and Einar faced Voldemort...no Tom Riddle...with looks of confidence on their faces.

"There is nowhere left to run. Surrender now," said Tom Riddle as he walked closer to the duo.

Harry shook his head as he said, "I don't think so, Tom."

Einar nodded in agreement as he added, "I believe it is you who has nowhere to run."

Tom Riddle laughed as he replied, "Very well. Cruc-!"

"Lacarnum Inflamari!" shouted Harry and Einar simultaneously.

Tom Riddle was just barely able to avoid being hit by the fireballs that Harry and Einar cast from their wands by jumping out of the way though part of his cloak did catch fire. Tom Riddle quickly stood up, discarded his burning cloak, and cast the Bombarda charm. Harry and Einar moved out of the way just in time. The charm meant for them instead shattered the window that was behind them, causing the wind from outside to flow throughout the dormitory. Harry and Einar began casting various spells at Riddle who could only use defensive spells to hold off the duo's onslaught. The duo now had a clear advantage over the unwanted intruder due to being fully blended and knowing how Riddle's spirit fragment infested Harry to begin with. Thanks to the blending, Harry now remembered a number of spells he had observed the older students performing during his first year at Hogwarts and in turn Einar knew them as well.

As Tom Riddle's defences weakened significantly, the storm outside began to calm and the sky started to clear. Harry saw the weather improvement as a good sign and wondered if conditions in the Great Hall improved as well. Harry's brief pondering caused a change in scenery; instead of the Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory, the duo found themselves back in the Great Hall once again. And sure enough the weather from the Enchanted Ceiling had also greatly improved plus the torches along the wall had changed back from eerie green to normal orange illumination. Harry and Einar hardly noticed as their attention remained focused on fighting Tom Riddle continued casting defensive spells as he slowly retreated towards the Slytherin table.

Then something unexpected happened which caused the battle to pause. The torches throughout the Great Hall gradually dimmed though this time in a strangely peaceful way since the torches were still orange rather then the dark eerie green from earlier. As this happened, a glowing silvery mist appeared in the Enchanted Ceiling and slowly descended until it was floating right in front of Harry and Einar. The mist then grew until it had become a beautiful glowing silver animal. Harry initially thought it was a horse but quickly realized it was a doe. Both he and Einar had overwhelming feelings of happiness from being in close proximity to the animal. Tom Riddle however had a look of bewilderment as the doe faced him and scratched her front right hoof on the floor indicating she was getting ready to charge.

Then as quickly as the battle had paused, it started right back up again with Riddle defiantly attempting to catch the silver doe in an Incarcerous Spell, only for the ropes being conjured to fall right through her to the floor as though she wasn't there. At that moment, Harry and Einar both began casting a series of offensive spells at their enemy even as the silver doe charged him. He was able to sidestep the charge and fired a series of curses at Harry and Einar which they were able to block. The silver doe made another dash at Riddle and this time bumped into his left shoulder. Tom Riddle cried out in pain as he grabbed his shoulder and watched in horror as the spot where he was hit ripped open with a bright burning light. Einar took advantage of this and caught Riddle in a Jelly-Legs Jinx with Harry quickly following up with the Expelliarmus Spell, causing him to lose his wand and stumble to the floor right next to the Slytherin table. While Tom Riddle seemed helpless now, Harry and Einar weren't taking any chances and continued to mercilessly cast multiple spells at their adversary even as the silvery doe continued pummeling him. The combined attacks proved too much for him as his entire body began to rip open with the same bright burning light. The trio didn't let up for a moment and continued their attack. The bright burning light continued to expand until Tom Marvolo Riddle was finally and quite literally obliterated.

Harry and Einar just stood there speechless and staring at the spot where Tom Riddle was only moments ago. They were brought out of their thoughts when the beautiful glowing silvery doe walked up to them. Harry and Einar just stared at the wondrous animal as they felt an unexplainable familiarity with her. Harry instinctively walked up to the silvery doe and gave her a hug with Einar immediately following suit. The doe affectionate rubbed her face against Harry's cheek and gave him a loving lick. She then did the same for Einar. The two continued hugging the silver doe until she eventually morphed back into the silvery mist. Harry and Einar watched in wonder as she slowly floated up to the Enchanted Ceiling until becoming the brightest star in the artificial night sky. Once that had happened, the Great Hall had returned to normal illumination.

Harry and Einar continued staring up at the artificial night sky for several moments before finally looking at one another with smiles on their faces. The two embraced one another in a very emotional hug. By the time they broke the hug, the Great Hall was once again in pristine condition as though the battle had never happened. Because of the blending, the young wizard knew that his life would never be the same again. Harry and Einar both noticed a number of objects at the Slytherin table where Tom Riddle was sitting earlier: The old black leather-bound book that Riddle was writing in, Riddle's gold ring inset with the black stone with unknown markings, a golden locket with green stones in the shape of a serpentine "S" sitting atop a photograph of some beach cliffside, a golden cup with a badger engraving, and something that looked like a tiara with a blue sapphire shaped like an oval in the front. Harry knew that there was some sort of significance to all the objects in question though for some reason there was something more about the book. Einar noticed this as well and picked up the book. After looking it over for a moment, he turned to face his host.

"Harry, it appears that this book contains all the memories of Tom Riddle all the way up to the night he tried to kill you," said Einar as he held the book up.

"You mean we now stand a better chance at fighting him in the real world too?" asked Harry excitedly.

"Indeed. However I do suggest caution in studying the memories. Taking them in all at once now might overwhelm you and could even risk making you become more like Tom Riddle."

Harry nodded in agreement as he replied, "And we wouldn't want that to happen. We should keep this book in the Library inside the Restricted Section and only study it when needed."

"Agreed," said Einar as the book vanished to the location Harry recommended.

Harry looked at his new friend as he asked, "So what happens next?"

Einar placed a hand on his host's shoulder as he replied, "Now it is time for us to wake up."

***scene break***

Harry Potter slowly woke up and found himself back on Einar's world. As his vision came back into focus, he looked up and saw a very beautiful woman with blue eyes and short blond hair looking down at him.

 _A/N 1 - The scene with Harry's first birthday party has been changed. Instead of Lily chasing James and Sirius for giving Harry a broomstick (and Peter's identity as a DE nearly being blown), the new scene is a real birthday party with other families and friends being invited. Also added an End-of-Term dance scene set right after the Sorcerer's Stone scene in which Harry cheers up a certain 7th Year Hufflepuff girl._

 _While I generally tried to stick to HP canon in the background, I decided to make a small exception by having Nymphadora Tonks's 7th Year take place during Sorcerer's Stone instead of the year before._

 _A/N 2 - Changes were made to the final battle with Scarmort with Lily's protection for her son manifesting itself as her Doe Patronus and playing a key role in driving out the soul shard. Furthermore Einar's use of symbiote toxin was removed since it was established in chapter 2 that he wouldn't use it a third time due to the risk of harming his host. Also added a scene following the battle in which Harry and Einar discovers certain objects that were in Tom Riddle's possession._

 _A/N 3 - I_ _have decided to reorganize the story by expanding the first two chapters to become three chapters_ _. The former chapter 3 which were depicted SG-1 and Harry Potter meeting one another on Einar's world will be eventually reposted as chapter 4 after further editing has been completed. To my readers I wish to apologize for the delay in continuing the overall story. Unfortunately I was plagued with writer's block._


	4. Solitudes and New Friendships

4\. Solitudes and New Friendships

Antarctica, Earth

As they made their escape from P4A-771 under heavy Goa'uld weapons fire, a mysterious malfunction in the Stargate caused Colonel Jack O'Neill and Captain Samantha Carter to become separated from Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. Jack and Sam found themselves stranded on what they believed was an ice planet, not knowing they actually arrived in Antarctica through a second undiscovered Stargate located in a cavern beneath the surface. After placing a splint on Jack's broken leg, Sam searched the cavern until she finally located the Dial Home Device (DHD) buried under ice. Sam worked for several hours to chip away at the ice, discovering two frozen Jaffa Serpent Guards in the process. Once enough of the DHD was finally uncovered and Sam had enough time to examine the control panel, she dialed Earth's Stargate address. Nothing apparently happened and Sam was about to say "Damn it!" when suddenly the Stargate activated with the splash-like unstable vortex followed by the formation of the water-like event horizon. Believing she had succeeded in dialing Earth, Sam immediately used her G.D.O. to begin transmitting the iris code through the Stargate before focusing her attention on helping her wounded CO. She didn't notice a mysterious beam of light momentarily shooting through the activated Stargate. Sam held Jack's arm over her shoulder to help him remain on his feet as the two stepped through the Stargate.

***scene break***

Einar's World

Captain Samantha Carter emerged from the Stargate on the other side and still helping Colonel Jack O'Neill remain standing. Sam was about to call for medical assistance to the Embarkation Room when she realized almost right away that something was very wrong.

"Captain, I don't think there's supposed to be any trees in the Gate Room."

"There isn't, sir. I must've somehow misdialed," said Sam in a distraught tone.

Jack shook his head as he replied, "First Daniel and now you? Oh for crying out loud..."

Sam and Jack were standing in the middle of a fog-filled forest with the Stargate right behind them. Though the trees and fog obscured much of the night sky, Sam much to her astonishment spotted the ringed blue-green planet and realised that the world they gated to wasn't technically a planet but a large moon. Jack began coughing once again and appeared to be in pain as he did so. Sam immediately and very gently helped Jack lie down in the grass.

"Please hang in there, sir. I'm gonna to try dialing Earth again."

Sam walked over to the DHD and studied it for a moment until she was able to determine the symbol for the point of origin. She started to dial Earth's address on the DHD only to notice halfway through that she wasn't hearing any sound from the Stargate nor were the symbols she pressed lit up. A quick glance towards the Stargate showed that none of the chevrons had not engaged.

"Oh this can't be good," said Sam as she pressed the first symbol repeatedly with no response.

Sam looked under the DHD control panel to make sure all the control crystals were still connected and intact which they were. However nothing happened when she attempted to dial again.

"Okay this is definitely very bad."

Sam walked back over and knelt down to check on her CO. She did her best to hide her expression unfortunately Jack saw right through her.

"Carter, I know that look," said Jack as he then looked over at the Stargate. "Why isn't the Gate working?"

Sam shook her head as she replied, "I don't know sir. The DHD appears to be intact but for some reason there's no power."

"So in other words the batteries are dead and the closest RadioShack is about a million miles away."

Sam was barely able to stifle a laugh as she replied, "That about sums it up, sir. Fortunately the good news is that we are no longer dealing with subzero temperatures. Plus with a forest like this, there is bound to be some water nearby."

She took off her green BDU jacket, folded it up, and placed it under Colonel O'Neill's head as a pillow. She then stood up, put her web vest back on, and grabbed her rucksack as she prepared to leave.

"I am going to try to find some water, sir."

Jack nodded weakly as he replied, "Well I don't think I'm going anywhere."

After double checking to make sure she had everything she needed, Sam headed off into the forest. She looked back for a moment and saw that the trees already blocked her view of the clearing. She sighed as she continued deeper into the forest and listened very carefully for any sign of running water.

She eventually spotted something that seemed out of place among the trees. A closer inspection revealed that it was an obelisk that appeared very old and was partially covered in plant growth. While the design of the structure itself was unfamiliar, she did recognize the writing carved into the sides as being from one of the members of the Alliance of Four Great Races. Sam continued into the forest in search for water, making a mental note to tell Daniel about this unexpected discovery once she got back to Earth.

After walking through the woods for what seemed like ages, Sam eventually arrived in another clearing and spotted the lake nearby. She walked up to the lake, knelt down, and filled both canteens with water. She then prepared to head back towards the Stargate when she spotted something on the ground further down the shore that looked out of place. As Sam slowly walked over for a closer look, she gasped when she realized it was a human child who couldn't be more then 10-12 years of age. She knelt down and attempted to awaken him. Concerned when he didn't awaken as well as spotting signs of injuries, she quickly checked his pulse and sighed in relief when she found it. She then retrieved the first aid kit from her rucksack and went through the contents for anything that might help him. She applied an alcohol pad to the cut on his cheek before covering it with a bandaid. Upon getting a closer look at the bruising on the boy's abdomen, Sam concluded that he was in need of Janet Fraiser's expertise and decided to bring him with her.

After looking around for a moment and seeing no sign of any adults, Sam carefully lifted the child up from the ground. When she saw what appeared to be an artificially crafted stick on the ground next to where the boy was lying, she assumed it was his and picked it up to bring along just in case. On the way back, Sam was wondering how such a young child found his way to a seemingly uninhabited world. Was he abandoned or had he run away from home? As Sam looked at him closely, she concluded from his clothing and glasses that he was probably from a world at or near the same technological level as Earth. She noted that his clothes appeared many sizes too large for him however she didn't rule out the possibility that might be normal on his world. However she had a very bad feeling about how he was hurt so badly.

Upon reaching the obelisk, Sam decided it was time to rest for a bit since she was feeling tired from carrying the boy and she didn't want to risk dropping him by accident. She sat down on the ground with her back rested against the obelisk and then rested the boy's head on her lap. Sam looked at the artificially crafted stick that she believed belonged to the child and felt a certain familiarity with it. She eventually recalled her favorite cousin Savannah owning a similar object. This recollection resulted in her thinking back to her childhood when she practically lived next door to her cousin. When she was about to start the 5th grade, her father was transferred to an Air Force base close to Savannah's hometown. Needless not say Sam was excited she was going to be going through the 5th grade with her favorite cousin instead of just spending the summer with her. Their classmates and even their teachers commented how the cousins could easily pass for twins since they looked similar to one another, shared many of the same hobbies, and even matched intelligence. The following summer, they often went camping in the mountains together and would on many occasions beg their dads to bring them to the observatory since both shared an interest in astronomy. She was looking forward to attending middle school with her cousin as well. However that changed on Savannah's eleventh birthday when she was invited to some boarding school for special children in Massachusetts. Fortunately they still spent the Holidays and summers together though she had to admit that school just wasn't as fun without her favorite cousin.

Sam decided she needed to get a move on. She carefully stood up, slipped the artificially crafted stick into one of her cargo pockets, gently picked the child back up, and headed off in the direction of base camp. Everything she emerged from the trees into the clearing where the Stargate was located. After carefully placing the young boy on the ground, she turned her attention towards her wounded CO.

"Sir. Sir, I'm back." When Jack didn't immediately respond, Sam tried again as she gently nudged his shoulder. "Sir, please wake up."

Colonel O'Neill's eyes slowly opened as he mumbled a reply, "Carter?"

Sam nodded with a relieved expression as she opened up a canteen and held it up to Jack's lips so he could drink some water. After taking in a big gulp, he coughed slightly.

"Better, sir?" asked Sam before she drank some water as well.

Jack nodded as he mumbled, "Peachy."

"I'll be right over here, sir," said Sam.

Sam walked back over to the young boy with the first aid kit and knelt down beside him. Jack glanced over and saw Sam tending to the unfamiliar child.

"Uh Carter?"

"I found him unconscious when I was collecting water."

"He was all alone?" asked Jack in a surprised tone.

"Yes sir. He's hurt very badly and I couldn't just leave him back there."

"At least Cassie will have a new playmate when we get back to Earth," said Jack as he rested his head back down and stared up at the night sky.

Sam nodded in agreement as she thought about the boy's situation. Even if his family was still alive, she couldn't help but wonder if they might've been responsible for his injuries. If child abuse was indeed the case, he would almost certainly be better off on Earth. Sam noticed that the bandaid she had placed over the cut on the boy's cheek needed to be changed out. After carefully removing the bandaid, she began to apply another alcohol pad when she noticed something peculiar. The cut that she was treating was no longer there. It was as though it had healed sometime after she applied the bandaid. As a matter of fact, it now appeared all of the boy's injuries had somehow healed in less then an hour. Even the severe bruising on his abdomen was gone as though it were never there. As far as Sam knew, such rapid healing was theoretically impossible unless... Sam's eyes widened when she remembered the Argosians and how they were subjected to Goa'uld experiments involving nanites that caused them to age rapidly. If nanites were indeed the case here, it would imply that their purpose might be enhanced healing. Sam shuddered at the thought that this poor child might've been part of a medical experiment and that beating him within an inch of his life was a means for testing some new prototype nanotechnology.

Sam was brought out of her thoughts when the boy tensed up and began moaning in pain. When she saw that the child was bleeding and determined that his lightening-bolt scar had somehow opened up, she went through the first aid kit again. However she stopped when a bright flame-like light appeared along the reopened cut on the child's forehead. As she looked closer, she noticed something peculiar emerging with the bright light; a dark eerie-looking mist that almost seemed to be alive. Sure enough, the mysterious mist assumed a ghostly humanoid figure with red eyes and was floating over the child. Almost immediately afterwards, a glowing silvery mist also emerged and quickly enveloped the ghostly figure, which seemed to cause it to scream out in pain. The ghostly figure then appeared to disintegrate and the eerie screaming had ceased at that moment. The silvery glowing mist then appeared to go back into the boy's forehead and the cut had closed up until his lightening-bolt scar was back to the way it was before.

"Holy Hannah! Did you see that, sir?"

Sam was about to glance towards Jack when she noticed that the boy had begun to stir so she turned her full attention to the child, hoping that he had recovered fully despite whatever that thing was that was apparently infesting him. Eventually, the child's green eyes opened and were staring right up at her.

"Hey there," said Sam with a friendly smile.

The boy slowly sat up and looked around for several moments as he took in his surroundings. Sam felt that a formal introduction was in order.

"My name is Samantha Carter but you can just call me Sam. What's your name?"

The boy looked into Sam's eyes for a moment as though he appeared to be in deep thought before finally speaking.

"Hello Sam, I'm Harry. Harry Potter," said the boy as he shook Sam's hand.

Harry looked like he was about to say something else but instead tilted his head slightly as though he were in deep thought and made a peculiar hissing sound, similar to that of a snake or an agitated cat. For reasons she couldn't explain, Sam felt a shiver move up and down her spine from hearing this.

"Are you alright?" asked Sam.

"Sorry. Accidentally bit my tongue," answered Harry.

"Ouch, that sounds painful," said Sam.

Harry nodded with agreement as he looked around the night sky, wondering how he was going to get back home. His eyes widened and he turned to face the nearby Stargate. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Sam asking him a question.

"So where are you from, Harry?" asked Sam with curiosity.

"Oh, Little Whinging. It's a small town located in England," said Harry.

Sam looked at Harry with surprise. "England? There's an England on my home world too."

"Really? What's the name of your home world?" asked Harry just as surprised as Sam was.

"It's called Earth," answered Sam.

Harry just looked at Sam with disbelief as he exclaimed, "What?! But...but that's the name of my home world too."

Sam's expression became one of amazement as she replied, "What? Are your sure?"

Harry nodded with a perplexed look as he said, "I am. England is part of Great Britain which is an island country off the coast of mainland..."

"Europe," finished Sam for Harry who nodded with the same baffled look. "But how is this possible?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders as he replied, "I don't know, Sam. One moment I was in Little Whinging and the next I found myself standing by some obelisk on this unknown world," said Harry.

Sam was a bit surprised by Harry's answer. She had assumed that when he arrived on this world, someone had placed him by the lake while he was unconscious. But according to him, his point of arrival was the obelisk she saw earlier and that he was obviously conscious since he had walked all the way to the lake. No doubt he stopped to get water and that's probably when his injuries overwhelmed him.

"When did you get here? asked Sam with curiosity.

Harry stood there for a few moments in deep thought before answering. "About five hours ago."

Sam's eyes widened as she quickly looked at her watch with amazement. According to Harry, he got here at around the same time as her and Jack did. As Sam was trying to think of some reasonable explanation for this coincidence, Harry looked in the direction of the Stargate once again. He was about to say something when he spotted someone lying on the ground. Since he was wearing the same olive drab green clothing as Sam, he knew that they had come to this world together through the Stargate. At the moment however, it appeared that the person in question was gravely injured.

"What happened to your friend?" asked Harry with a tone of concern in his voice.

Sam's eyes widened in realization as she glanced towards her commanding officer.

"Sir, are you still with me?"

When Jack didn't respond, Sam walked over and knelt down beside him as she gently shook his shoulder in an effort to wake him up. Unfortunately Jack wouldn't wake up and Sam was beginning worry that he had run out of time. In addition, he appeared very pale and he was having difficulty breathing.

"Please don't do this, now wake up!" pleaded Sam with tears in her eyes.

Harry walked up next to Sam and placed his hand on her shoulder as he said, "I might be able to help him."

"How?" asked Sam who was puzzled as to how such a young boy could possibly save her commanding officer.

Harry sighed as he said, "I am a wizard." Recognizing the skepticism in Sam's face, Harry continued, "I have the ability perform magic."

"I thought magic didn't exist. How is this even possible?" asked Sam in disbelief.

"It would take some time to explain and I don't think your friend has that long. Technically I am not even supposed to be telling you because of the Statute of Secrecy. Now will you please allow me to help him?" replied Harry.

Sam looked at Harry with uncertainty. She had always believed there was no such thing as magic and that everything could simply be explained by science. However, despite the far-fetched nature of what Harry was telling her, he was offering her a way to save her commanding officer's life. Since she was fresh out of ideas, she eventually decided that she didn't have anything to lose. She reluctantly gave Harry a nod and turned back towards Jack.

"I promise I will do everything I can for him," said Harry.

Harry then knelt down in front of Jack next to Sam and reached inside his pocket. His eyes widened and he began frantically checking his other pockets as though he were trying to find something and not having any luck.

Sam noticed and asked, "What's wrong, Harry?"

"My wand is missing! I must've dropped it by the lake where you found me. We're gonna have to go back for it."

Sam just looked at Harry with a perplexed expression for several moments. She then remembered the object that she suspected belonged to the boy and wondered if that was what he was looking for. She removed the artificially crafted stick from her cargo pocket and showed it Harry.

"Is this what you're looking for?" asked Sam.

Harry sighed with relief and retrieved his wand from Sam as he replied, "Yes it is, thanks."

Harry looked at Jack, pointed his wand towards him, and closed his eyes as he concentrated. Eventually, the boy's wand began to glow slightly as energy flowed from it and into Jack's chest. Sam could only watch in wonder as she made a mental note to reevaluate what she knew about the laws of physics once she returned to the SGC. Eventually Jack's skin color had begun to return to normal and his breathing had greatly improved. Sam stood nearby with an expression of hope as the young wizard continued his work in helping the injured colonel. Eventually, Jack slowly awoke and was now looking up at the young boy kneeling beside him and illuminated in a light that seemed to surround him.

"Charlie?" asked Jack in a whisper.

Harry lowered his wand and the light subsided. Sam felt both relieved and astonished about Jack's unexpected improvement thanks to a young boy possessing abilities she always believed to be the subject of fantasy. It was clear to her now that Harry wasn't exaggerating when he said he was a wizard.

"His condition has improved however he is still in dire need of a qualified Healer," said Harry.

Sam nodded understandingly as she knew her commanding officer would still have to spend of time in the infirmary under the care of Doctor Janet Fraiser. Still she hugged Harry to show her gratitude.

"Carter, what's going on?" asked Jack.

"Welcome back, sir," said Sam with a smile.

"Thanks, captain. Now will someone please tell me what is going on?"

Harry and Sam looked at one another, both knowing that this was going to take sometime to explain.

***scene break***

With the improvement of Jack's condition, Sam decided to turn her attention back to the DHD. She removed the power crystal and looked it over for signs of any damage. When she couldn't find any, she turned her flashlight on and looked under the panel. However the light flickered and died out seconds later.

"Damn it!" exclaimed Sam under her breath.

As Sam tried shaking the flashlight in a vain effort to get it to light up again, Harry stood next to her and withdrew his wand from his pocket.

"Allow me, Sam. Lumos," said Harry, causing his wand to illuminate.

"Thank you," said Sam with a smile.

"Wow," said Jack, who was lying on the ground nearby watching.

The Air Force colonel was impressed with how Harry's wand was providing even better illumination then the standard issue GI flashlight ever could. Jack thought back to how Harry had explained he was a wizard. Naturally Jack was skeptical even when Sam nodded in confirmation. Seeing Harry use some kind of levitation charm to make his rucksack and a nearby rock fly was rather intriguing though he suspected the child was using strings. What really convinced Jack that Harry was indeed a wizard was when he used that same levitation charm to cause Sam to float several yards above the ground. Both he and Harry had a good laugh as Captain Carter frantically demanded to be let down immediately. It was then that Colonel O'Neill realized that Harry had used his magical abilities to heal his life-threatening injuries and that the illumination he witnessed surrounding the young boy wasn't his imagination.

Another thing that really amazed Jack was the fact that Harry was apparently also from Earth and had arrived at virtually the same time as he and Captain Carter had. Even though he didn't consider himself an expert, he was certain that couldn't be a coincidence. Almost as though they gated from Earth despite their surroundings suggesting an ice world. Sam theorized the possibility of a second Stargate on Earth besides the one currently at the SGC. Jack was almost certain if that were true, then the second gate must be located in a remote location covered in a glacier. That narrowed it down to Antarctica, Greenland, the Himalayas, and a few other locations. The biggest mystery now remaining was how a connection was even able to be established at all and why dialing Earth's address had sent them to this place.

Meanwhile, Sam continued her work on the DHD. From what she could tell, there wasn't anything wrong with the device except for the fact it just wasn't drawing any power. She then remembered her CO's remark about the batteries being dead and quickly located the power crystal.

Sam glanced towards Jack as she said, "Sir, I'm going to try disconnecting the power and reconnecting again."

With that, Sam disconnected the DHD power crystal and waited several seconds. She then reconnected it, stood back up, and attempted to redial Earth's address. However nothing happened as before and Sam sighed in frustration. Harry walked up to the DHD and looked it over very closely. He then looked up at the Stargate itself and closed his eyes momentarily as he appeared to be in deep thought. Sam noticed how Harry's expression had changed slightly though she assumed it was because he had a lot on his mind. The two were interrupted by Jack who made a sound of clearing his throat. Harry and Sam both turned to face the colonel.

"How about using your magic to recharge the batteries?" asked Jack.

Sam looked at Jack with astonishment, surprised she hadn't thought about that earlier. Harry however had a look of uncertainty and closed his eyes for several moments as he appeared to consider Jack's suggestion.

"I'm not certain that would be a good idea. Muggle technology has a tendency to short out when exposed to magic. It's probably the reason why the wizarding world is over a century behind..."

Harry paused and he appeared to be in deep thought once again. During the short silence, Jack looked at Sam as he silently mouthed "Muggle?" and she just shrugged her shoulders in response. Harry then spoke again.

"However this technology is completely different and far more advanced so it's possible your solution might still work."

Harry then turned back towards the DHD and stared it down for nearly a minute as he considered his options. The young wizard then took a deep breath and pressed it up against the power crystal. Jack and Sam both watched closely and waited in anticipation. Harry's wand soon began to glow as energy was visibly flowing into the DHD power crystal. Eventually control crystals began to light up one-by-one until finally the central control crystal itself was glowing brightly. Jack and Sam looked at one another as they both quietly mouthed 'wow'. Harry meanwhile had lowered his wand and turned to face the two Air Force officers.

"I think it worked but I don't know for how long," said Harry.

Jack nodded as he said, "Dial us home, Carter. And please please do try to get it right this time."

"Yes sir," said Sam with a small laugh.

Sam closed the control panel, aka "key pad", and attempted to dial out. However before she could even press the first key, the DHD had suddenly gone dark again. She looked at the darkened control panel with a stunned expression before glancing towards Harry who was obviously just as baffled as she was by this unexpected setback. Colonel O'Neill looked at the DHD for a few moments before he carefully adjusted his position until he was close enough to the device and then gave it a hard kick. Sam turned to face Jack in order to protest his rather blunt move when suddenly the DHD lit up once again. Sam and Harry both looked between the now-working DHD and Colonel O'Neill with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Well my work here is done," said Jack with a shrug of his shoulders.

Harry laughed a bit at Jack's remark while Sam began to dial Earth's Stargate address. This time the chevrons on both the Dial Home Device and the Stargate itself had begun to light up. Once Sam had finished dialing all seven symbols, she pressed the central activation button. The Stargate immediately activated with the splash-like unstable vortex followed by the event horizon that resembled a shimmering puddle of water.

"It worked!" said Sam excitingly.

While Sam used the G.D.O. on her wrist to transmit the iris deactivation code through the open Stargate, Harry walked up next to Jack who smiled at him.

"Looking forward to going back home, kid?" asked Jack.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders as he watched the Stargate. He was happy he might still make it to Hogwarts though he wasn't particularly looking forward to seeing the Dursleys again. Jack saw his apprehension and wondered what was wrong. However, before he could ask, he was interrupted by Sam.

"Excuse me? The code has been transmitted and the iris should be opened by now."

"Good work, captain. Now help me up so we can get off this godforsaken planet," said Jack.

"It's a moon, sir," commented Sam as she helped him to his feet.

"I knew that," said Jack in an obvious effort to cover his mistake.

"Yeah, sure you did," commented Harry sarcastically.

With Captain Samantha Carter helping Colonel Jack O'Neill to remain on his feet and Harry Potter standing on the opposite side of the former, the three of them stepped through the Stargate.

 _A/N 1 - Added additional details for Sam remembering her childhood with her favorite cousin. Adjusted scene where Sam unknowingly witnesses the final defeat of Scarmort. During their initial conversation, Harry and Sam both learn that they're both from Earth. Harry tones down on his knowledge of the Stargate._

 _A/N 2 - The events depicted throughout Chapter 4 were formally chapter 3 before I decided to expand the first two chapters into three. Once again I wish to apologize to all my readers for the delay in continuing the story._


End file.
